


Meeting You

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, College AU, College Roommates, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Getting Together, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Punk Phil Lester, Shy Dan Howell, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "I guess I know the answer to my worries," Dan whispered, alcohol still lightly on his breath but Phil didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss Dan again – and so he did. He tilted his head just enough to press his lips to Dan's, starting a soft and slow kiss, their lips moving together like they'd been doing this for years while his body lit up like there was a fire in every one of his nerve endings.~*~*~aka dan and phil are roommates in college this semester and end up pining for each other and then having a good romp together. ft top phil, bottom dan, and some hq sexuals





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> happy double update christmas! this is my longest fic yet, hope you enjoy!

"Bye, Philip! See you during break," Phil's mum called as she was being pulled down the hall by her husband who waved to his son with a goofy, yet proud grin.

Phil laughed softly as he half closed the door to his dorm, leaving it open for his soon to be roommate. His brain wandered with ideas of who his roommate this year would be, hoping whoever he was, he was better than last year, the annoying, always drunk asshole who never understood that punk type kids sometimes wanted good grades too.

As Phil unpacked his all black wardrobe into the dorm standard dressers he heard someone wander into the room.

"Bye, Daniel!," Phil heard an unknown female voice call, "try to have a bit more fun this year, make a new friend at least, for me?"

"I'll try mum," a soft male voice said from inside the dorm, "but you know what people think when they see me, you know what they say about me. Easier said than done, but I'll try, for you mum."

"Love you," the female voice said softly.

"Love you, too," the soft male voice said, followed by a long silence before he heard the door to their dorm shut for good, followed by a "oh shit, wait," and the sound of the door reopening.

Phil chuckled softly before he popped his head out of the room he'd picked, "I'm already in here, so if you'd prefer, the door can be shut," he said out to where he'd heard the male voice coming from.

He saw a tall, lanky figure jump in surprise at hearing his voice. A soft chuckle rippled through Phil's chest before all the breath was taken from him as his eyes fell upon the brown haired boy.

Across the room from him was the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes upon, a rose adorned flower crown draped over his wavy, almost curly, mop of chocolate brown hair, a soft lavender jumper draped over his lanky, skinny body, tight white skinny jeans covering thin legs flowing into an amazingly clean pair of white high-top Chucks.

"Oh, shit - sorry, hi - I'm Dan," the boy in front of him, Dan, said, his head down as he seemed to stare at his shoes.

"No need to be sorry - uh, hi, I'm Phil," Phil said as he brought his whole self around the corner of his door frame, stepping into the same room as his roommate.

"I'm guessing this room is mine then?" Dan asked, his long arms gesturing to the unclaimed room he was standing at the door to.

"Unless you really wanted this one, I haven't unpacked yet if you want it," Phil said a little too quickly, flustered by how beautiful the boy in front of him was.

"No, that's fine," Dan said, lifting his head up to give Phil a shy smile, "this one has the window, I like it."

"The window is why I didn't take it," Phil admitted with a soft chuckle, wringing his hands together as his nerves started to get the best of him.

Phil was openly bisexual, he and his family and friends knew he was attracted to men along with women. The truth of it was he'd never actually been with a man before. No one really sparked his interest enough to want a form of relationship with them, and Phil wasn't the kind of man to just casually hook up with guys he thought were hot.

But now his entire mindset was out the window of Dan's room as he was now sharing a dorm with the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes upon, and morals be damned, he was down for anything this soft, pastel brunette in front of him was willing to go for.

"Well, I'm gonna go - unpack," Dan said, a rose blush creeping over his cheeks as he took a half step towards his bedroom door.

"Uh, me too," Phil said, stepping towards his own door. Before he ducked into the room he paused for a moment to make an offer to the boy, "hey, would you wanna order pizza together tonight and get to know each other a little?"

"Sure, Phil, sounds like a great time," Dan said softly before he ducked into his room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Phil smiled to himself like an idiot as he stepped into his own room, unpacking his belongings faster than ever into the dressers.

About an hour and a half after Phil was done unpacking he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey, Phil?," He heard Dan's voice say softly through the door, "wanna order that pizza now? Maybe play some Mario Kart on my switch?"

Phil jumped up off his bed, setting his laptop aside to open his door, "sounds great! I'll order while you set up?" Phil offered with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Perfect," Dan said, stepping back from Phil's door slightly, a rose blush apparent on his cheeks again as he was in front of Phil again.

"Any particular toppings you want?" Phil asked as he reached for his phone.

"Meat lovers?" Dan asked softly, "Or anything you want, meat related, please," he added shyly, looking down at his feet.

"Meat lovers sounds amazing, Dan," Phil said before he stepped into their little kitchenette to place the delivery order, a smile wide across his face the whole time.

An hour later, the two boys were sprawled out all over their little living room's couch, Mario Kart on their TV screen, one empty and one half full pizza box on the coffee table in front of them. The room was loud with their banter through the game, pure laughter and fun jests filling the room with the sounds of happiness.

"Take that!" Dan yelled playfully, a loud giggle escaping from his lips as he threw yet another blue shell at Phil, securing his place in 1st to make his 5th win in a row.

"How the fuck are you so good?!" Phil nearly yelled, throwing the controller into his lap in pure frustration at coming in 3rd.

"Last semester, I – uh – I had nothing better to do between classes, so I always played Mario Kart," Dan answered, looking down at the empty pizza box as he admitted how.

Phil nodded in understanding at Dan's words.

"Well, at least you got good at something..?" Phil offered, trying to turn it in to a positive.

"You know, for being a punk you sure are nice to me, your roommate of 4 hours," Dan said, looking out the corner of his eyes at Phil.

"There's no law you can't be a badass and have a good heart," Phil said with a smile, his tongue poking out the side of his teeth, showing a diamond barbell through his tongue.

Dan gasped almost inaudibly as he noticed the barbell through Phil's tongue, quickly averting his eyes back down to the empty pizza box.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asked out timidly, his eyes not leaving the pizza box on the table.

"Yeah?" Phil asked back, his eyes focused on the soft brown hair of the boy next to him.

"Are you uncomfortable living for a year with a little gay boy?" Dan rushed out, looking up to Phil with wide doe-like eyes, "if it's a problem I can move out tomorrow, the semester hasn't started I can get a change, I'll go to another floor or some-"

Phil cut Dan off, waving his hands dismissively, "I don't know why I would have a problem with my roommate being gay when I'm bisexual myself," Phil answered, his tone soft and encouraging as he looked deep into Dan's chocolate brown eyes, almost getting lost in how they sparkled in the lights.

Before Phil could even think about what was happening, Dan had thrown himself onto Phil, his long, slender arms wrapping themselves around the punk.

"This is about to be the best year ever, thanks to you," Dan whispered ever so softly, an even softer sniffle leaving him.

Phil just made friends with Dan, something Dan had struggled with before. Now the conversation he overheard made sense, but did he just trap himself in the friend-zone of the beautiful boy he now had his arms around?

~*~*~

The next couple of weeks flew by for Phil and Dan as they came and went from the dorm, attending classes or group meetings throughout their days to come "home" and spend their weekends together eating takeaway and playing video games, this week the choice was Mortal Kombat.

_be home soon, i have the food :)))_

Phil texted to Dan, not really expecting a reply since Dan already knew the plans.

_ooh yay, im starved xDDDD_

Phil read on his phone, chucking softly at the reply.

The two boys had grown to be best friends, sharing some of their most intimate secrets with each other when they had time to sit down and chat. Nasty things from Dan's past broke Phil's heart as he slowly came to realise he was more and more in love with is roommate every day.

Phil had told Dan more than he'd ever really told anyone before, opening up about how he was in high school or why he was a strange kid. Reversely, Phil felt like he knew a lot more about Dan than most others, after seeing the way he would walk through the commons or food court, Phil quickly learned that Dan was not a people's favourite. It made Phil feel that much better about being in love with his roommate because he maybe possibly could finally be someone who truly cared for Dan (aside from his loving and wonderful mother Dan had gushed so much about).

What Phil was unprepared for as he opened the door to their dorm was a tipsy Dan sprawled out on the couch, his midriff exposed in a beautiful white crop top matched with low rise black skinnies. Phil's jaw nearly hit the ground as he stared at the boy on display in front of him.

"da-Phil!" Dan called as he heard the door open, "you're home!" he added as he tried to make his way off the couch and to where Phil was in the kitchenette.

Phil watched Dan stumble his way towards him, his eyes unable to leave the boy's small frame. He set the bag of Chinese takeaway onto the counter before leaning on his hip against the built in stove, his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him.

"You know if you like what you see you can touch, Philip," Dan said boldly, his eyes raking up and down Phil in return.

"How about we get some food in you to settle out the alcohol you've partaken in," Phil said softly, gently grabbing hold of Dan's arm to guide him to the living room.

"Finneee," Dan whined out, but not wanting to say no, his heart speeding up ever so slightly at the light touch from Phil. 

"You sit here," Phil said as he gently pushed Dan down onto the couch, "and I'll comeback with your food."

"Thank you," Dan said softly as Phil was walking away. He was basically drunk but still aware of what good manners are.

"Don't worry about it," Phil said back, gathering their food and separating it out into each hand so he could easily hand Dan his half of it.

In less than a minute, Phil was back in the living room with their food, handing Dan his half with a soft, "here you go," before he plopped down on the couch next to Dan.

They sat in a comfortable silence, munching on their food for a long few minutes, the only real sounds being their chewing and soft moans of appreciation at how good the food was.

"So, what was the occasion for getting the drinks out without inviting me?" Phil asked softly, trying to stay sounding playful.

"Trying to forget," Dan said softly, his mouth still full of food as he spoke.

Phil faced Dan, cocking his eyebrow curiously but also with mild concern. Over the nearly 3 months he'd known the boy, he'd really learned to care for him no matter what he was that was plaguing him.

"What were you trying to forget?," Phil asked softly, more concerned rather than playful this time. 

Dan shook his head; he didn't want to admit what was plaguing him these days. If it all went wrong he would lose not only his roommate but his only friend.

"Dan, you can trust me. I want to help," He said ever so softly, setting the rest of his food on the coffee table for now, forgetting it so he could focus on helping Dan.

Dan also set his food down, bringing his hands into his lap, twisting his fingers together nervously.

Phil hated to admit it, but Dan was painfully adorable when he was like this: all flustered and bothered and nervous. About two weeks ago, Phil had realised he was falling in love with is roommate, and it was moments like this he fell just a little bit more, but he felt like he could never tell Dan, scared of losing his roommate and his (now best friend).

Phil shifted his hips so he was facing Dan, preparing for the worst from his friend.

Dan also faced Phil, millions of thoughts running through his mind at once. 

They gazed deep into each other's eyes for a long moment, Phil appreciating the deep chocolate brown in the eyes of the boy in front of him, seeing the worry deep within them. His face fell into a face of gentle worry before he in an instant he felt Dan's lips on his.

He gasped softly, taking a second to process what was happening before he threw his arms around Dan's neck and kissed him back with earnest.

Before he wanted it to be the kiss was over, but Dan left his nose pressed gently to Phil's, keeping them close.

"I guess I know the answer to my worries," Dan whispered, alcohol still lightly on his breath but Phil didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss Dan again – and so he did. He tilted his head just enough to press his lips to Dan's, starting a soft and slow kiss, their lips moving together like they'd been doing this for years while his body lit up like there was a fire in every one of his nerve endings.

Dan's arms snaked around Phil's waist, pulling the older boy tight to him as they kissed, trying to get as much of each other as they could.

Phil ran his tongue across Dan's lower lip, almost teasingly slow. Dan gasped softly, parting his lips for Phil's tongue to explore his mouth, his tongue battling Phil's for dominance before he let go, letting Phil lead the kiss.

Dan, needing more, pushed Phil down under him, pushing him down onto his back on the couch, sprawling himself out on top of other. His breath came out in gasps between kisses as he felt his cock grow hard through his black skinnies. He ground his hips onto Phil's, moaning ever so softly at the friction he created.

Phil gasped out into the kiss as Dan's hips ground down onto his. He wanted more than anything to continue, but he also wanted Dan to know he wanted him as more than just this one night. Phil's hips bucked into Dan's once before he pulled back softly.

He chuckled softly at the little whine Dan let out, bringing a hand up to push Dan's curly fringe out of his eyes.

"How far do you want to take this?," Phil asked softly, his eyes not leaving Dan's.

"I want you, Phil," Dan stated with no hesitation in his voice. He was sure of what he wanted.

"Dan, I want this to be more than just tonight, I don't want us to be just a onetime thing," Phil whispered, soft enough Dan almost didn't hear it over his still heavy breathing.

"Well, then Philip Lester will you be my boyfriend? Included with that means we get to do this all the time and you get to listen to me tell you how much I like you, how amazing  you are, and just how beautiful you are," Dan asked with a playful wink, a smile creeping wide across his face while his voice just as soft as Phil's.

"I would love to, Dan," Phil replied before reconnecting his lips to Dan's, a new passion fuelled deep within him as he kissed the smaller, soft boy. The kiss started soft and gentle like their first, very quickly growing more and more heated. Dan's hips went back to grinding down on Phil's, Phil's hips moving up to meet Dan's, creating a delicious friction that both boys moaned at.

After a long moment, Dan pulled away, his breathing ragged and heavy as he mumbled against Phil's lips, "my bedroom or yours?"

"Depends, do you have lube?" Phil mumbled back, his lips barely apart from Dan's.

"Mine," Dan said quickly before he jumped up off of Phil, grabbing his hand and pulling him up too and nearly running with Phil to his bedroom, the ache in his skinnies leading his actions.

Phil ran behind Dan, a near-smirk wide across his face as they took the 8 steps to Dan's bedroom. Phil had never been in there before, respecting Dan's personal space, but now that he was in it, it was beautiful. There were posters all over the walls keeping the room bright and soft, flowers painted on canvas hanging all over the walls, and pastel clothes strewn everywhere across the floor – in other words, the complete opposite of his own room.

Phil chuckled softly as he looked at a slightly nervous Dan, taking the last two steps up to the boy who was waiting at the end of his bed for Phil.

Phil cupped his cheek tenderly in his palm before he playfully pushed Dan down onto his bed, the fluffy looking duvet there to catch his fall.

Phil quickly followed Dan onto the duvet, crawling over the (slightly) smaller boy, the near smirk a full on smirk now as he went straight for Dan's exposed neck, biting, nibbling, and sucking hard on the tender, mildly tanned skin, making sure to leave a rather large, dark mark on the previously unmarked skin.

Dan moaned quite loudly as Phil's mouth found his neck, his hips bucking up against Phil's as pleasure raked through his body, Phil having found his most sensitive spot on his first try.

Phil chucked softly as he pulled away from Dan's neck, the soft skin slipping through his teeth as he pulled up. His hands went to the collar of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head without a second thought, tossing it away to be dealt with later.

Dan's wide eyes raked Phil's torso up and down, admiring the beauty of the alabaster skin right above him.

Phil's hands went to Dan's crop top, pulling it all the way off his he brought his mouth to Dan's already exposed midriff, gently nibbling and sucking on the skin like he had been with Dan's neck, knowing damn well he was covering Dan in beautiful bruises.

He tossed Dan's top somewhere to be found with his shirt later, his hands roaming the lightly tanned skin on the younger's torso. His fingertips found Dan's nipples, pinching and twisting them as his mouth continued to trail lower to the button of Dan's black skinnies and without a second thought he proceeded to undo and pull down Dan's jeans with his teeth.

Dan moaned loudly as Phil played with is nipples only to become exceedingly turned on by watching Phil remove his jeans with his teeth. He deemed it the second hottest thing he'd ever seen, next only to Phil himself.

In no time, Phil had freed Dan of his jeans, pausing a moment to admire the soft, white, lace panties he had underneath them before he pulled those off of Dan, too. Seconds later he'd freed himself of his own black skinnies and Gengar boxers, tossing them off the side of the bed before laying himself out over Dan, their achingly hard cocks rubbing together with every move of their hips.

"Please, Phil," Dan gasped out as pleasure raked through his body, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"Please what?" Phil teased lightly, reaching to the bedside table for the bottle of lube Dan said he had.

"Please fuck me," Dan begged in a soft tone, his hips bucking up to meet Phil's as he writhed in the sheets under him.

"As you wish, Princess," Phil said softly, becoming slightly braver as he found the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount all over his fingers before he ever so gently pushed his pointer finger knuckle deep into Dan.

Dan moaned softly as the intrusion developed from pain to pleasure, his hips swirling around in a silent beg for more.

Phil pumped his finger in and out of Dan, at first gently before he added a second finger into Dan's tight hole, scissoring them apart ever so gently as he pumped them in and out, gently stretching Dan open for his rather large cock.

Dan continued to writhe around as Phil stretched him open, knowing after seeing Phil naked that he needed this stretch to really enjoy Phil being inside of him.

"More," Dan squeaked out softly as he felt ready for a third finger, wiggling his ass down onto Phil's hand for more.

Pihl nodded as he slid a third finger deep into Dan, curling his fingers up as he searched for Dan's prostate. He knew when he found that sensitive bundle of nerves by the way Dan yelped out Phil's name into a moderately loud moan.

"Phil, Phil, please I'm ready," Dan moaned out as he pushed against Phil's fingers, physically aching for more.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Phil cooed ever so gently as he lined himself up at Dan's tight entrance, gingerly pushing the head, pausing to let Dan get used to the stretch before pushing the rest of the way in at an agonizingly slow pace. It took all of his willpower to not slam right into Dan's blissfully tight wet heat as his eyes rolled back slightly, a deep moan escaping his lips. 

Dan shivered as Phil's impressively large cock slid through him. A soft whimper left his lips as Phil moved, surprisingly long enough to brush right up against his prostate without extra incentive.

Once Phil's hips were flush with Dan's smooth ass, Phil paused, waiting for a signal from the younger on when he could move. Once the burn subsided to pure pleasure, Dan nodded to Phil, silently telling him he could move.

To Dan's surprise, Phil was not exceedingly gentle. Phil started a quick yet smooth rhythm, driving pure pleasure through Dan yet not moving rough enough to hurt the boy. His rather large hands were holding tight around Dan's thin hips, bringing Dan's hips to meet his thrusts.

Dan's moans bounced in pitch as Phil worked through him, sending fireworks through Dan's brain as Phil drove right into his prostate with every thrust.

"Close, so close," Dan managed to speak, his head thrashing between the pillows as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Phil let go of Dan's hips with one hand, lacing his long fingers around Dan's achingly hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on baby, cum for me," Phil purred, leaning right into Dan's ear as he spoke.

At Phil's words, Dan let go, writhing around in the sheets as he came, white hot spurts shooting across his own chest as he tightened around Phil.

Phil let go when Dan did, letting his head fall back as he came deep inside Dan, riding out both of their highs with a few more lazy thrusts.

Phil pulled out of Dan, chuckling at the whimper the boy under him let out as he reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table. He grabbed a few, using them to wipe the cum off of Dan's chest before it dried. He cleaned up as best as his tired body could before he tossed the tissues in the direction of the trash can, then letting himself fall onto the bed next to Dan, draping his arm over the boy next to him.

"That was – amazing," Dan mumbled out, his breath almost back.

"I'd been wanting you for so long," Phil admitted, his eyes fluttering shut as he truly came down from his high.

"I'd been wanting you too, that's why I got drunk tonight. I'm glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't have been brave enough to kiss you like that, and then this wouldn't have happened," Dan said, his words fast like if he didn't say it now he never would.

"We're gonna be having a lot of fun together this semester," Phil purred, tightening his arm around Dan, secretly a pure sap for post-sex cuddling.

"Damn right," Dan agreed before he tucked his face into Phil's neck, succumbing to how exhausted Phil had made him.


End file.
